It is known to provide a temperature controlled case (e.g., refrigerated case, freezer, merchandiser, etc.) for the storage, preservation, and presentation of food products (such as perishable meat, dairy, seafood, produce, etc.). Such known temperature controlled cases may include those of a type having one or more substantially horizontal support surfaces or shelves for the support and presentation of food products. Typically, one or more doors enclose the case to ensure that the food products stay refrigerated.
Often, these temperature controlled cases include cooling systems. The cooling systems may include one or more cooling elements (e.g., cooling coils, heat exchangers, evaporators, fan-coil units, etc.) through which a coolant is circulated (e.g., a liquid such as a glycol-water mixture, a refrigerant, etc.) to provide cooling to an internal cavity of the case. As a result of the cooling, the food products are typically maintained in a chilled state. These cooling systems are typically large and difficult to access if repair or maintenance work is needed. Typically, the items in the cavity must be removed prior to maintenance. More convenient and accessible systems are desired.